You
by xxPreppyPunkChickxx
Summary: Remus is tired of Sirius's lies. His life is ruined, he killed his best friend, he knows that his boyfriend is cheating on him. He's ready to end all this, but he gets revenge first. A bit slashy. Rated M for cursing and violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bang. Bang. There's the loud noise again. I roll my eyes and stare at the door. I already know who he is. That's my boyfriend, Sirius Black.

He cheated on me again last night, I caught him in my bed with that whore James Potter. That slut. Stealing my boyfriend and thinking he can get away with it.

He never did.

When Sirius left for a moment, I quietly slipped in. He tried to scream, but I duct-taped his mouth shut. Then I shot him in the head.

There. Now he can't do anything with my boyfriend. Sirius always told me he loved me, but I'm not sure. I mean, it's like loving him and not loving him at same time. I sometimes don't trust him that much.

Sirius, James, and I used to be really good friends... we would sneak out at night and make trouble.

Not anymore.

"Remus, open the door. I know you're in there." Sirius shouts, but I ignore him. He should realize how much he needs me instead of.... James.

Bang. Here it is again. The annoying "Bang!" It's so loud. And yet oddly comforting. It tells me that Sirius hasn't given up on me.

Tears run down my eyes as I think back at the day, when I got my first detention with Sirius, the Quidditch stuff, all the laughing and talking... Sirius and me kissing in the rain for the first time...

My eyes snap open as the picture flood my mind. I don't want to think about it. Sirius had cheated on me so much, but I always forgave him I knew he was going to change. I was going to make him change.

"Remus, baby, open up, please." Sirius sounds a bit desperate now. "You know I've changed. You know what I used to be. You know what I am. You're everything."

Tears run down my cheeks again as I listen to his words. You know I've changed, he said. Yeah. Maybe he really changed.

I was about to open the door when the doorbell rang. "Sirius baby, you in there?" a voice called. I froze.

"Who?...." I whisper as Sirius frantically say, "Go away, Matt! I'm with Rem-" he never got to finish his sentence.

I throw open the door as I push Sirius in to the bedroom, and onto the bed. Sirius smiles wickedly. "A little naughty today, Remus, aren't you?"

I don't smile back. I just keep an blank expression as I walk into my closet. When I came back, Sirius is on the bed, smirking.

"Let's whip our clothes off now, babe." He whispers huskily, but I keep quiet. I can't take this anymore. It's either keep it or lose it.

It's either kill or be killed. And I'm definitely not going to die. Not yet, anyways.

I get on top of Sirius as his expression hardens a little bit. I guess I'm wearing one of those blank expresions that makes people get scared. But I don't care.

It's time to end this.

"Sirius." I whisper as I lean down, gun in my hand. I kiss him softly, but he deepens it. I quickly pull away. He frowns.

"What's wrong, Remus?" he asks before noticing the gun in my hand. He face grows pale. "Oh shit."

"Yeah, Sirius." I smile softly as he begans to step away from me. He looks shocked. I lean towards him. "Do you love me?" I ask.

"No..." he whisper before gathering himself up. "No, you bitch." He shouts, "I don't love someone who's about to kill me. Nobody does."

Then it all comes back. The screaming, the tears, the begging.... I watched my best friend die. But I was relieved because I thought that Sirius wouldn't leave me again.

Sirius. MY Sirius.

"You..." he growls. I smile even colder. I guess I don't love him anymore. Then his expression softens. "I'm sorry, baby." He says softly. "I was bad."

"Yes, yes you were..." I'm crying for the third time today now. Really, I'm sick of crying, "But you've changed, right?"

"Of course I have." he smiles even more warmly. "Can't you see me?"

"Yeah." I whisper." It's you, Sirius, the guy who I loved, the guy who I trusted, the guy who I lost my virginity to, the guy that was everything to me, that's you, Sirius Black. But I mean nothing to you, don't I?"

"Of course you mean something to me." Sirius grins. "You're my little slut."

He attempts to swipe the gun,but I'm faster. I quickly jerk my hands away, then shoot Sirius in the head.

"You bit.." he growls. I smile. Now I know I don't love him anymore.

Bang.

I gasp. I hate that noise. It's just like how Sirius used to knock on my door when I would get away from him. I....

Sirius is still alive. He glares at me with such hate that I thought if looks could kill, not only I would have died but I'd probably dragged down to hell by him.

I look at the door one more time. That Matt guy isn't banging the door anymore, but I hear some talking. Who is he talking to? But that's not my problem.

"You never really loved me, did you?" I ask. Sirius smirks. "No." he replies.

I'm feeling so much pain right now. I loved him, more than anything else. Enough to kill my best friend James. Now he's throwing me away like I'm a piece of shit.

"You..." I whisper. Tears are rolling down my cheeks AGAIN. I really I shouldn't cry over him. My tears stop quickly, and I wipe my cheek with my hand.

"You were everything to me. You said you loved me. You used to make me feel protected. You always kissed me when I cried, and you acted like you cared. You. You ruined my life. You made me kill James, my best friend. At least, before I saw him making out with you."

Sirius smirks. "Wow, you're such an dumbass. You know he loved Lily... I made him..." I turn around just in time to see his head drop. I smile. Dead.

Then I hear sirens blaring outside. I walk over to the windows. Muggle police. Huh. Then it hits me.

I killed Sirius. I'm going to Azkaban. My life is ruined. My best friend is dead. I killed Sirius Black. And this Matt guy witnessed the whole thing.

Oh fuck.

I just stand there. I can hear footsteps now. I bring the gun to my head. Three, two, one. I shoot.

There was a bang.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" a man's voice asks. I don't answer. "Let's just open the damn thing and get inside." he mutters.

The door opens with another bang. I just lie there. My vision is getting blurry by every second. I can hear people murmuring, though.

I close my eyes, and everything goes white.

You. I hate you so much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh my gosh, I just had to write this. It got stuck in my head, and wouldn't get out. I know the characters are a bit OOC, but they just had to be for the plot. Oh well. This story isn't very wizard-y, I know, but I don't mind stories like that. I hope you enjoyed it.. please review it! They mean so much to me...

:) xoxo Ashley!


End file.
